gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
McKagan Productions
McKagan Productions is a publishing company made by Nults McKagan. On the night of October 12th, 2012, Nults McKagan finished writing his longest fan-fiction, a play called On Prospects Dreary. Nults McKagan spent a large portion of the day thinking of a company to publish his book. Davy Gunfish of Gunfish Adubrate showed interest in publishing the play. In addition to considering Gunfish's offer, Nults was also considering asking either ThunderBook Productions or La Mafia Productions. After spending some time thinking about the issue, Nults decided that he would self-publish his work. Thus, McKagan Productions was born. Requirements (For Publishing) Nults McKagan personally reviews every piece of literature requested for publication. His standards are flexible and not definite: *Must be submitted via Nults McKagan's talk page *Must have neat language (grammar, spelling, etc) *Must have decent-length chapters/scenes/etc; a few "word document" pages at the least (unless it is a short story) Published Works Plays *On Prospects Dreary Stories *None Books *The Kingdom *The Art of Imperialism Summaries/Overviews Plays On Prospects Dreary: Richard Cannonwalker and Jim Logan, must fufill the task of assassinating the King of Spain, Albert Spark (with the assistance of a few others who owe or are helping Hermit). They are alerted of this after being attacked by mafia henchmen, sent by La Mafia, telling Jim Logan that he owes their leader, Hermit. The Hermit eventually kills a friend of theirs, Jeremiah Garland, as a statement that they must kill Albert quickly or they shall suffer a similar fate. They do not heed this warning as such, and go after Hermit himself instead. Stories Books The Kingdom: A political power known as "The Kingdom" seeks to take over the entire known world. They've succeeded in their task thus far, except for a group of countries known as "IAKN," which stands for "Independency of Anti-Kingdom Nations." These two political powers war in hopes of weakening each others' influence. Unlike The Kingdom, however, the IAKN hopes to weaken The Kingdom and bring independence back to the states that they've conquered. The Art of Imperialism: To be written by Jeremiah Garland. Employees Writers *Jeremiah Garland *Nults McKagan Commissioning Editors *Nults McKagan News Updates *(13 October, 2012) The play On Prospects Dreary, written by Nults McKagan, is signed with McKagan Productions, marking the debut publication of the company. *(11 November, 2012) Nults McKagan announces his intentions to write a book (the book's name isn't definite yet). The story is to follow the travels of many across the Caribbean as they search for a man who grants wishes. *(22 December, 2012) Nults McKagan decides to put the story he started in November on hold to write a story based off of the "Royal Nicknames" Parax has given many users. Though the title is not definite yet, it is currently being called "The Weird Ones." *(25 December, 2012) Nults McKagan decides to adopt yet another writing project; a short Christmas story based off of Charles Dickens's "A Christmas Carol." He plans to either release it in late December or early January. *(28 December, 2012) Nults McKagan announces that he is abandoning all of his current projects and starting a new one. The name/concepts are unannounced, but are promised to be good. *(12 January, 2013) Nults McKagan publishes his new book, The Kingdom. It's not finished yet, but has been released to the public. *(16 January, 2013) Nults McKagan has decided to revive an old news project he started in the September of 2011 called "The Cannonwalker Periodical." However, he wishes to cover wiki news more, rather than the roleplay news covered upon the creation of the periodical. *(17 January, 2013) After being invited to write with the Wiki Newsletter, Nults McKagan completely abandons The Cannonwalker Periodical. *(17 February, 2013) McKagan Productions signs "The Art of Imperialism," a book by Jeremiah Garland. Additional Information *McKagan Productions is hiring writers; leave a message on Nults McKagan if you're interested (have at least a small bit of writing reading to show Nults) *Contact User talk: Nults McKagan for answers to any additional questions; comments on this page will most likely not be seen for long periods of time. Category:Publishing Category:Fan Companies